Speak
by im-mute-coz-u-nvr-care
Summary: Sakura Haruno had everything until one party destroyed that what happen that night. KibaxSakura GaaraxSakura.
1. Face down

Lol note well I'm not finishing girl next door I'm going to make a better high school fic than that oh and Sakura won't be speaking much you will find out why.

Today was the big 0909 party it's called that because it's the richer area code of Konoha and mainly the popular teens live their I do not know how I became popular guess thats another life mystery. I decided to ring Ino to see what she was wearing.

"Hey biatch asking what are you wearing?"I asked slyly

"Well biatch what ya think the sluttiest thing I have!" She unfortunately yelled.

"Your wearing the dress with that well slit thing to your bellybutton and it doesn't even cover your bum?!"I yelled too.

"Yep I sure will get Sasuke that way ay!"She chirped.

"Yes you will you dirty whore ha"I retorted.

"I'm coming over now to make you look hot Sakura" She said firmly.

Ino hanged up on me bad thing she always comes over when I have just cleaned my room up.

I heard a doorknock so I ran down the stairs to open the god damn door to my surprise Ino wasn't their ten seconds later though Ino did appear.

"Hey girl" she gasped.

Ino dragged me to my room with a firm grip pulling out all my clothes she gave me the gleam look in her eyes. In under a minute she found something no shocker there.

"Such a pity you don't have dresses guess this leather mini skirt and tis red top that will give you boobs will do I just can't believe you're as flat as a 12yo boy" Ino stated.

"AHH Ino enough about my boobs at least I didn't stuff my boobs yesterday!"I yelled.

"Ugh you bitch" Ino sighed.

Ino forced me into the outfit the skirt was way too shirt and the top made me look like I have boobs which is a plus a big plus I guess.

"Come and show me Sakura" Ino protested.

"Yea yea I'm coming" I moaned.

I walked out and Ino's eyes bulged,

"You stuffed your boobs?"

"Nope" I said monotonely.

"Well you look hot girl we are so getting fucked tonight babe" She overly yelled.

"Time for make-up Sakura!"

First was foundation then was lip smacker watermelon flavour then my hair was curled what we do for guys I got my eyebrows waxed wow did that hurt.

I looked in the mirror I was shocked the girl didn't look like me but someone else a hotter chick I guess,

"Ok Sakura I'm going to get dressed you look at the window and keep watch for the hot guys well our friends"

"Okie dokie."

I was staring at the window for what felt like a eternity until walked out I looked at her gobsmacked.

* * *

"You look like a call girl " I protested.

"I know right"

We heard a beep and went out the guys gave the same look as I gave Ino but more perverted obviously their guys well it wouldn't be the same if they were gay.

"Hey Sasuke thought Naruto was coming?"

"Nah we just stuck him on a pole that guy is such a loser"

"Sasuke your such an ass"

Ino was practically all over him(Sasuke).

"Wow Sakura for once you look hot babe" Kiba stated casually.

"Thanks"

Unfortunately we could hear Tenten and Neji doing it in the car it was friggin shaking not to mention how high the music was we could still hear them sighs.

Kiba gave Sasuke a jealous look poor Kiba doesn't stand a chance to get with Ino with Sasuke around.

Finally we got to the barn which took awhile I may add it was already full of drunk teen's streakers and well you know the rest.

I stood near the bar stand bored and lonely and started chugging jaguars 1,2,3,4,5 I started feeling more loose and my vision was blurry.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Hey ooo I'm drunk"

No reply Sasuke eyes started to look darker than usual and a smile that made goosebumps appear and my hair on edge.

Before I could say something I was dragged by my hair I bit my lip till it bled.

He shoved me on the floor

"Stop Sasuke"

"You dress like a whore I'll treat you like one like the guy who says girls are exposed meat like a cat they will be eaten."

I started shaking uncontrollably I just couldn't stop my eyes went wide I was breathing heavy I couldn't move or talk.

He pulled off all my clothes and put his member in me I struggled against him I tried pulling him off biting him but it just made him thrust harder.

When I woke up I got dressed and called 911(lol I don't even live in USA)

Teens ran away and some got arrested every one glared at me especially Ino

R&R WEL TELL ME IF ITS BAD AND I WONT CONTINUE

BTW LISTEN 2 FACE DOWN WITH THIS.


	2. Losing grip

**Speak**

**Chapter 2 face down.**

Listen to face down and losing grip.

Artists: Red jump suit apparatus, Avril Lavenge.

I was walking lost and distressed more so when I saw the look of hell and death Ino gave me it was heart wrenching it's like I didn't know her.

My face looked like crap my clothes were messy and ruffled my hair looked like I just had been doing it shocker their ay.

"Gosh Sakura you little squealing bitch who you call the police?" Ino yelled.

They found our spot hundreds of teens were running in every direction I walked like a dead person I red and watery skin more pale I felt so sick.

Unfortunately Ino found me menace some people are when you don't want to be found you never do yet people find you.

"Sakura you know what you're I love youse put people death like your real Mum you know what this time it ends our friendship! you slept with Sasuke you bitch" Ino snarled.

I was lumbering to my car when in big red letter was Slut right on my window screen I knew who did it Ino it was obvious she was right their eyes with daggers to kill me and pierce me 1000 times till I look like a rag doll.

"Don't you try and get yourself out of this Sakura you dirty back stabbing bitch face slutty whore!"She screamed like a brat.

And then when my world was shattered a massive slap hit my face with a sound you usually get when you get slapped it's not like you have a sound of fairies or something.

Not only have my lost virginity that I couldn't get back no how hard I tried I lost my BFF since I was six years old my eyes were red tears flowing down to my clothes they should be red of blood I couldn't speak or yell no matter how hard I tried.

I got to the house as usual my parents weren't their they were in love with their job more than me .I went in the bathroom and saw me I smashed it screaming and yelling crawling to the ground crying and sitting the blood was pouring to the floor I found My step Mum's stash of sleeping pills and took it.

Surprisingly I slept while crying

XXXX

I got dressed loose grey top that hardly reached my pants and jeans with flare my favourite skinny legs were gone my hair was pink I should change it but really there are more problems than my hair right about now.

I walked to my car the sound of the car reminded me of the crashing pot when I was with Sasuke I clutched my head and started banging my head on the steering wheel and then speeding to school lucky no police around.

Great first day of middle school everyone was staring at the car and me oh joy Ino and her gang just started cracking up pathetic their like 7th graders who figured out what a 69 is (fyi a sex position) .

Shit fugly Karin with gorilla ass hair and Ino were coming my way Ino was wearing a mini dress and her high ponytail if that Karin girl is replacing me I will die of puke.

"Sakura you're not popular anymore I am" Karin gasped.

I tried to open my mouth and talk but no words came out I had a reply though like this look boob stuffer go away and brush your teeth.

"Aw baby going to cry like before squealer!"Ino joined in.

IO walked past her and tried to ignore all the comments and my so called friends my world was torn apart like my tongue.

I walked to the big commotion Naruto was taped to a pole naked with queer on his chest, I pushed through the crowd and ripped the tape around Naruto he cursed a bit wouldn't blame him. It would hurt like a bitch big-time.

He placed a hand on my shoulder memories flooded back my eyes went wide along with my mouth.

"Don't touch me!"I screamed.

Naruto moved back trying to whistle and hands behind his back he had no idea what he did wrong.

"Sorry Sakura" Naruto pleaded.

I gave him his clothes which were next to him he ran off to get changed I waited he talked for what seemed an eternity but it sort of comforted me to have one friend I guess. I liked his blonde hair and blue eyes made me feel safe.

I'm glad he didn't talk about chicken ass (Sasuke).

I walked off to class it was Maths I was late trying to get away from Naruto Mr Freeman was waiting he looked grumpy.

"Why are you late?"He slyly said.

Five minutes later no sound came out of mouth I didn't bother either what's the point I would be abused again.

"Open your mouth!"

Instead I walked to class and did the friggin test with dismay I was shaking my pencil Sasuke was next to me groping my leg I pushed his hand off it gave me goosebumps and caused me to gasp out loud he was so cold.

"Hey Sasuke lay off her she's not into man hookers"

I turned to Kiba giving him a look saying thank god. The bell went I ran out to class putting my books away and walked to the canteen with Naruto complaining about how crap they are at making ramen .

"Hey Sakura"Naruto said

I glimpsed at him and gave him a short little smile his eyes weirdly became brighter.

____________after school_______________________

We were talking and eating I was pigging out on my ramen that me and Naruto got when I saw Neji Kankuro and Sasuke fucking my car up more where's Kiba though?

I Walked off more like ran not looking back I guess Naruto got revenge

I'M FINISHED r&r and well yea you know the drill I need a beta reader coz yea so help me if you can and go to the songs.


	3. Are you ready for this?

**Are you ready for this?**

**Songs: Are you ready for this three days of grace ,I'm not alright Sanctus Real**

I walked back to the god for saken school and decided I was going to the sports shed or closet thing whatever it was called without thinking I shoved the door open and my oh so innocent eyes are now corrupted with the naked picture of Kiba and Ino I'm glad they didn't notice me .I slammed the door shut appears the loud sound it made didn't disturb them not like I wanted it too anyway.

I just ran to the bath room instead where the other girls were doing there make-up Karin and Ten-Ten looked like they were having fun

"Ooo Sakura your ass is the size of Canada" Karin remarked.

"Oh is fat old squealer going to cry me a river" Ten-Ten joined in.

"Gosh talk some people are so retarded!"Karin complained.

They shoved pass me like I was a doll their ready to take their punches and harsh words until the fucking doll falls apart.

I saw my reflection in the mirror a pale skin girl with pink hair in a messy ponytail and dark rings my body was so skinny it wasn't me it wasn't full of happiness and cycasism I smashed the mirror blood pouring out my hands I squeezed the glass in my hands and gasped in pain it was better for me to inflict my pain on the outside then for it to eat me up in the inside.

I knew it was stupid and not me but thousands of teens have done it and gotten better just maybe I will.

"Sakura you in there?"Naruto asked.

Not wanting to see my scars and blood I dragged my long sleeved top down to cover the scars and walked out crying even though I had no intention to cry or want.

"Why are you crying?"Naruto sighed.

Is it so hard to realise I was raped plain and simple it wasn't that hard to figure out I called 9-1-1 at a party looking like I had sex or were people just that ignorant and self obsessed?

Naruto ignored his question and I walked home ever so slowly

____________________Home______________________________________

A note on the fridge was saying my parents would be back the next hour unfortunately I sluggishly went to my room looking at my god damn reflection hearing those labels and abuse I just can't handle anything more .I got my black eyeliner and sewed my lips so when I ever I saw my reflection I knew I was mute.

I was looking at my old records my biological Mum gave me one of the records was about labels the LGBT(lesbian, bi,gay, transgender) ,Goths or emos ,punks ,snobs ,atheists e.g. were basically out casted so badly they had to lie about who they were daily instead of freely showing doesn't that give us some motivation. To be who we are without that stupid label.

I couldn't help but put that old sketch book out my art was good but it was my private diary minus the long writing ever heard the saying good girls have diaries while bad girls never have the time? I was a rebel I had no time nor interest but I was always inspired by the art and that one liner that makes it click about why you drew this.

I remembered one I drew people always leave with a drawn picture of flashing lights I drew one of Ino crying when she found out Sasuke cheated on her again and a sketch of all my friends Ino and Temari and Ten-ten although we all split up besides Ino found a new chick Karin Ten-ten occasionally hangs out them but she's a girl jock and Temari she become a Goth or Emo never seen her since that terrible party.

Although I acted pretty emotional dark and liked the music I didn't like black it suited me and all just reminds me of my Mum's funeral and everyone wearing black.

I got the big picture of my hell hound ironically a pit bull scaring looking but it gave me a piece of mind or that I was protected.

__________________________School____________________________________________

It was 7am I got in my ugly cow boy shirt and a white tank top underneath and skinny jeans my black vollies and a cap my pink hair was in a loose bun. My eyes were still emerald green no matter how shitty I felt.

Naruto came to my house beeping the horn I ran out to him giving a slight glimpse of a smile if you can call it that.

I let him in my room he seemed to be interested in my room mainly since it looked a lot different than it was before I guess to me it's for the better.

"Wow that dog is scary!"Naruto started to shiver guess it does do its purpose I chuckled.

"I made you laugh oh yeah I'm the man!"Naruto said cockily.

I grabbed my ears gosh Naruto is so loud. Naruto dropped me off at school where everyone was laughing and staring at me like pigs going to be slaughtered my god damn revenge.

I walked ahead of Naruto to my locker to my dismay in big bold letters was DYKE I moved back and looked around people were cracking up why is it when there is a joke there is one person left out dumb question I know.

Bad thing about me is people would walk over my dead body for gum so it's impossible to find out who did it more than half the school wouldn't know I was dead the other half are glad I am sadly.

Weirdly though Naruto's locker was next to mine my eyes widened in anger orange spray cans were in that locker.

"Sakura let me explain" Naruto pleaded.

I followed him outside of class this better be good.

"Sakura I need you to be gay so people won't think I am because Sasuke says that the only way we can get together" He glumly said.

"Err..."

Naruto cut me off.

"Me and Sasuke are bisexual" Oh great I was raped by a bisexual person cycasism obviously.

I walked out of class and school instead of going in what get tortured more for being something I wasn't hear more rumours sometimes I wished someone could sweep me off my feet away from all my troubles what a load of shit that was.

I walked along the bridge and glanced at the tree it was young and broken like me then memories flooded back like a train reversing back into me.

_Flashback_

I was in the car lying their eyes open where Sasuke took me and had sex with me when I had no will or desire to lose my virginity I could never get it back or go loose it some other time I've lost it to my utter most disgust.

My eyes were watery lips bigger and pale pink almost blue "Ah just leave me alone please let me go!"I yelled.

Sasuke was coming closer and closer.

"Don't scream bitch!"He snarled.

I tried but it was a muffled sound he shoved a drink down my thought from them on it was blurry I could hear sounds and colours I heard him cussing as he picked me up and dropped me off at the young broken tree at the barn.

I woke up with no underwear at a tree ironically I put them back on even though they were bloody sometimes happens the first time I walked off along the bridge running faster and faster and crying so much.

-Present-

Oh great I have become like my psycho psychology counsellor Ms hair on a bridge with a weary stare.

I put my hand up for the bus that was coming it took us to the Konoha Memorial Hospital. I got in obviously a girl from my school Temari was their wearing her usual all black leather thing with her hair in 4 black piggy tails.

I started looking out the mirror on the bus it was raining I started to think it would b better just to tell someone get the immense pain off my shoulders I know it wouldn't change anything bearing my feeling the person doesn't give a shit they have been hearing every bodies feelings it doesn't change the fact I was raped and that it was by a guy called Sasuke it won't make it go away it won't stop rape thousands of cases are happening now.

My never ending train of thought stopped when I saw Temari walk off the bus glumly I followed her into the hospital I kept on doing so until I reached the hospital ward 437 their were two empty beds I was next to Temari.

I was lying there trying to remember when everything was ok I was normal I was myself I had my friends and my family sadly that becoming a reality is like Sasuke been hit by a bus.

"Sakura I know you had it tough from that party but I want you to know something about Sasuke raping you"

My eyes widened how what no not again.

"You got drunk Sasuke shoved you to the ground and.."

"Shut-up I don't want to hear it stop it!" I yelled gripping my head.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yes im a bitch get over it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note to all my readers as I have reread this I noticed this was too much like twilight. My next chapters have been done but not edited by my beta reader hence she is busy and she hasn't edited it for an over a year. I have no choice but to stop this story and my other gaaraxsakura pairing ones sorry for the inconvenience .


End file.
